


Advent: Fan

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assault, Fighting Fans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to learn to defend himself, so his mother hires someone to teach him Fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've stumbled upon a connecting theme for this year's advent: snippets from 'verses I will most likely never write.

Blaine says, apropos of nothing that his mother can see, that he wants to learn to use a weapon. She shakes her head and strokes his hair and says no, the same way she does every time he asks.

Blaine Anderson is almost 25; he’s the heir to a fortune, and an eligible bachelor with no prospect of marriage. The armed guard his father had been insistent upon when he was a child - he’d almost been been almost abducted at 14, and was instead left for dead when the guard had interrupted his captors - has become more impractical as he ages, and, now that he is beyond courting age, every potential suitor is increasingly intimidated by the shadows that haunt his every step. He knows that it’s not Sam or Tina’s fault. They’re employed to do a job, and they’re good at it. He is, after all, still alive 11 years after his initial assault. What’s more, he has come to like them both in the time they’ve spent together. But there’s an itch beneath his skin that he can’t scratch. He doesn’t have the freedom to meet anyone who could even be someone who could. He wants to learn to use a weapon, so that he can have a break from the vigilance of his personal guard, to meet a boy who could even think about fooling around with -

He explains it to his mother. “I just want to have some of the freedom other men my age do,” he says. “I want to know what it’s like to kiss someone, to eat dinner with someone where I don’t have to wait for it to be tasted first. I just - I can’t spend my life alone.” 

“Are you lonely, Blaine?” she asks, and Blaine is quick to shake his head. The first time he’d expressed loneliness, his mother had arranged for school classes in their home, the children of his mother’s friends brought to their home for school, for Blaine to mingle with, to become friends with. It hadn’t been exactly what he meant, but the days were shorter with other children. For a while.

“No,” he says. “Not like that. But for companionship? For someone special? Yes.”

She is quiet for a long moment, and then, “Your grandmother had me learn fighting fan as a girl. Would that work for you?” 

Blaine thinks, and then nods his head. His father won’t allow him to be armed, but perhaps he could learn fighting fan and that would be enough?

“Yes,” he says. “That would be perfect. Thank you.” 

 

True to her word, she arranges to have a teacher come in. Blaine’s lessons start within a month of her confirmation, and for two hours a week, he is to be free from Sam and Tina, alone in the training room with a Fan Master as they work on forms to teach him to disarm and impair an assailant. Blaine is excited at the prospect of learning a new skill, of being able to defend himself and perhaps find that someone that he can feel his heart craves.

He does not expect his trainer to be a man as beautiful as the one who greets him in his training room though, standing on the soft training mats with his feet apart and his hands behind his back. Blaine loses the power of speech for a moment, his mouth going dry and his heart picking up. The man smiles when Blaine enters, though, and takes a step forward.

“Mr Anderson?” he says, and Blaine shakes his head, because that’s his father. The man looks confused and takes a step back, and Blaine fumbles with the words crowding into his mouth.

“Yes,” he says. “I’m sorry. My name is Blaine.” 

“Kurt,” the man says, gesturing to himself. “Are you ready to begin?” 

Blaine looks down at himself, at the wide legs of his training outfit. When he looks up, Kurt is sliding his tunic from his shoulders, and Blaine’s breath twists in his lungs. He slowly unbuttons his own tunic, and lets it, too, slide to the ground. When he nods his readiness, Kurt tosses a fan toward him.

“Then we begin,” he says, his eyes sparkling in the daylight streaming through the windows. 

 

Blaine finishes every session he has with Kurt sweating and panting, his skin gleaming. Learning Fan is not fast, but sometimes Kurt likes to speed the moves up, so that it’s as if Blaine is defending himself from a real attack. 

Sometimes, despite the fact that it’s unnecessary for either of them to end up on the floor, Blaine finds himself sprawled on the mats with Kurt hovering above him, laughing that wide-mouthed easy laugh he has.

The first day that Kurt leans in and kisses him is the first day of the rest of his life.


End file.
